(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material for an injection used in cosmetic treatment such as rhinoplasty or plastic surgery on the temple, jaw, cheek or the like for cosmetic purposes.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As the material for an injection used in cosmetic treatment such as rhinoplasty, buildup of the temple, jaw, cheek or the like or lifting of wrinkles on the forehead, crow-feet wrinkles or other wrinkles, there have been heretofore used paraffin, Organogen (trade name) formed by mixing paraffin and vaseline with beeswax, Vioplax (trade name) formed by pressing a mixture of glycerol oleate, glycerol linoleate, glycerol palmitate and beeswax, Soft Ericon (trade name) formed by heat-pressing a mixture of a silicone oil with a crosslinking agent and a product synthesized by using dimethylpolysiloxane as the base oil and hydrophilic silica (supplied under a trade name "Aerosil 200" by DEGUSSA, West Germany) as the filler, which was previously developed by the present inventor.
Clinical conditions to be satisfied by a material to be hypodermically injected into the human body for cosmetic treatment are as follows:
(1) the material should be stable in a hot or cold condition,
(2) it should not cause semipermanent injury when incorporated into the human body,
(3) it should not cause any change in its nature when incorporated into the human body,
(4) it should be readily disinfected,
(5) it should be easily processable,
(6) it can be extracted from the body according to need,
(7) it should be non-absorptive,
(8) it should be stable against mechanical shocks,
(9) it should not be carcinogenic,
(10) it should not be causative of an allergic reaction,
(11) it should not be chemically active,
(12) it should not be hydrophilic but hydrophobic (it is not wetted with water and does not absorb water),
(13) it should neither be deformed in the body nor flow nor infiltrate into the organ, and
(14) it should cause neither inflammation nor foreign body reaction.
Injection materials customarily used for cosmetic treatment fail to satisfy all of the above-mentioned conditions completely, so that they often cause various troubles in the living body.